As aventuras de Lola eu! no Japão
by Lola Spixii
Summary: Lola foi contratada pela Atoa Animation para assessorar Kasami Murumada na produção do seu novo anime, Saint Seiya. Será que ela poderá salvar esse anime dos erros de continuidade e bizarrices de todo o tipo? Eu acho que não...


_Retratação: Saint Seiya não me pertence, se me pertencesse, bem, vocês vão ter uma idéia de como seria depois dessa fic._

_Bom, essa é uma fic que vai ser narrada em 3a pessoa e eu, Lola Carilla Spixii, além de narradora onisciente (hehehehe) serei uma das personagens!_

_Falo mais com vocês lá embaixo._

_Pensamentos entre # jogos-da-velha #._

**. o 0 O 0 o . o 0 O 0 o .**

**Capítulo I – Lola chega no Japão**

Lola já estava sentada na sua poltrona e sabia que ficaria ali grande parte das 22 horas de viagem que separam o Brasil do Japão.

Comissária: A Senhora gostaria de um café? – a comissária perguntou com aquele sorriso pasteurizado, que parecia ser comum a todas elas.

Lola: Não, obrigada – e voltou para seus pensamentos.

No começo de toda a história ficou animadíssima com a possibilidade de conhecer um país como o Japão, além disso, com o salário que lhe haviam prometido, conheceria de bom grado até mesmo a Cisjordânia. Mas agora... Lembrou-se do desespero da mãe ao ouvir que ela havia aceito a proposta.

_Mãe: Lola, e se essa tal empresa for apenas uma fachada para o tráfico internacional de mulheres? Ou então de órgãos... a minha filhinha vai inteirinha e volta sem um rim... sem uma córnea, pra quem eu vou reclamar se nem falo japonês?_

Ela riu-se, a mãe era realmente muito exagerada mas, nesse caso até lhe dava uma certa razão. Por que uma empresa japonesa de animação havia se interessado justamente por ela para ser assessora pessoal de um tal de Kasami Murumada?

Ela não sabia exatamente o que teria que fazer, mas, bem, se não fosse ter de servir de cobaia para testar a virulência de uma bactéria assassina, estava dentro!

**. o 0 O 0 o . o 0 O 0 o .**

Lola, com um pedaço de papel entre as mãos, procurava o número do prédio indicado pelo endereço que lhe haviam fornecido como sendo do escritório da tal empresa de animação para a qual agora trabalhava. Quando finalmente encontrou o prédio se surpreendeu, era bem... como posso dizer... chinfrin.

Voltou a pensar nas palavras de sua mãe.

Lola: # Será que vão me sedar e me tirar um rim? Bem, pelo menos dá pra viver com um rim só... Mas e se resolverem retirar um pulmão, aí fica mais complicado... #

Parou em frente ao prédio, avaliando se devia ou não entrar.

Lola: # Já sei, os donos devem fazer um estilo meio cult, do tipo que gostam de coisas alternativas... e esse lugar pode, realmente, ser chamado de alternativo! # – ela tentava se convencer.

Resolveu entrar, já estava ali mesmo, não custava nada fazer uma tentativa, qualquer coisa ela saía correndo, ou então mostrava os golpes aprendidos nas duas aulas de boxe tailandês que fez antes de viajar.

Atravessou a porta chegando ao hall dos elevadores. Lola percebeu que todos a observavam.

Lola: # Será que tem alguma coisa errada com a minha roupa? # – e começou a se olhar, procurando algum coco de pombo nos ombros, ou algum chiclete grudado no traseiro, mas não encontrou nada de suspeito.

Depois ela percebeu que o problema era justamente esse, provavelmente nunca tinha aparecido ali uma mulher tão bem vestida como ela. O taileur preto emprestado pela prima lhe caiu como uma luva e combinou perfeitamente com os escarpins de couro legitimo, comprados por uma tia sacoleira em Foz do Iguaçu. Além disso a maquiagem estava sóbria e elegante e os cabelos, escorridérrimos em uma chapinha de dar inveja a qualquer japa.

Lola: # Fazer o quê se eu tenho um gosto assim tão requintado? Mas bem que esses escarpins podiam ser do meu número. #

Entrou no elevador e subiu até o 4o andar, encontrando rapidamente a porta de escritório que seria o seu novo ambiente de trabalho.

Apertou a campainha e demorou uns 5 minutos para que alguém viesse atendê-la. Abriu a porta uma loira oxigenada bem acima do peso usava uns óculos pink e vestia uma camiseta onde lia-se: _I am sexy!_, escrito em lantejoulas, também pink.

Lola: # Pense pelo lado positivo, Lola, ela não tem pinta nenhuma de traficante internacional de órgãos. # Bom dia, eu gostaria de falar com o Sr. Kasami Murumada.

A loira oxigenada a mirou de cima a baixo, provavelmente também estranhando a chiqueza (sic) do seu taileur preto.

Loira oxigenada: O quê você quer com o Seu Murumada?

Lola: É... eu sou brasileira... eu fui contratada para...

Loira oxigenada: Ah, você deve ser a Lola Spixa...

Lola: Spixii, Lola Carilla Spixii.

Loira oxigenada: Espera aí, Dona Lola, que eu vou avisar o Seu Murumada que você já chegou.

Entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si que loira obviamente esquecera aberta. Observou tudo, a sala era muito mal-iluminada, por isso tinha um aspecto sombrio.

Do seu lado direito havia uma mesa que, Lola podia apostar seu fígado (melhor não...), era da loira. Tinha de tudo sobre a mesa, de restos de lanche do Mac Donald's até aquelas revistas para meninas adolescentes, fase essa que, diga-se de passagem, a loira já tinha passado há muito...

Do lado esquerdo, encostado na parede, havia um sofá de courino marrom meio rasgado, pensou em sentar mas ficou com medo de puxar fio da meia calça. Bem em frente havia uma outra porta, na qual a loira havia entrado, concluiu então que a sala do "Seu Murumada" devia ser ali.

A loira logo voltou por aquela mesma porta e disse que entrasse, o que Lola obedeceu.

Atravessou a porta receosa, tinha até medo do que poderia encontrar ali. Mas, naquela sala igualmente mal-iluminada, não encontrou nada de surpreendente, apenas um japonês que aparentava uns 35 anos, vestido com uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa pólo azul.

Kasami: Bom dia – disse sem tirar os olhos dos papéis que tinha entre as mãos – pode se sentar.

Lola: # Hum, tá de mal-humor, mas, pelo menos, também não tem cara de carniceiro. # Bom dia Sr. Kasami – disse puxando uma cadeira.

Terminou calmamente de escrever alguma coisa em um papel e só depois voltou a se dirigir para Lola, finalmente encarando-a.

Kasami: Bem, Dona...

Lola: # Como é? O japa nem sabe o meu nome... # Lola.

Kasami: Bem, Dona Lola. Acho que já sabe por que está aqui...

Lola não sabia, mas o homem estava tão mal-humorado que ela nem se arriscou a dar uma resposta negativa, apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ainda bem que mesmo assim ele fez um breve resumo.

Kasami: Você foi contratada pela Atoa para revisar e meu novo anime, Saint Seiya, comprado por eles. Eu, sinceramente, acho desnecessário, mas... Bem, é a Atoa quem vai pagar o seu salário.

Lola estava passada, ficara 22 horas dentro de um avião para ouvir aqueles desaforos de um japa mal-humorado.

Lola: # Idiota, vai engolir o que disse. # Espero poder ajudá-lo.

Kasami: A sua única função vai ser a de ler as minhas caracterizações e roteiros.

Lola: # Certo, já entendi, assessora para assuntos insignificantes... #

Kasami: E dar a sua opinião, só isso. Bem, ainda hoje você deverá ir até a sede da Atoa para assinar alguns papéis, enfim, essas burocracias, a minha secretária vai lhe passar o endereço.

E voltou os olhos para a papelada sobre a mesa. Como Lola não se mexia da cadeira.

Kasami: Espero você aqui amanhã para começar o seu trabalho, Dona Lola.

Lola se levantou da cadeira muito lentamente.

Lola: Até amanhã então.

Saiu da sala do seu chefe e foi ter novamente com a loira oxigenada.

**. o 0 O 0 o . o 0 O 0 o .**

_Cá estou eu novamente começando uma fic que não tem fim... rs (to ficando boa nisso, não em escrever fics, mas em começá-las). Acho que todos identificaram o Kasami Murumada e a Atoa né? O pessoal que lia gibi da Turma da Mônica lembra do Ley Natorraca? É mais ou menos a mesma idéia... rs. Será que eu posso ser processada por isso? É só uma brincadeirinha, hein, gente!_

_Bem, a idéia é levantar os erros de continuidade, diálogos sem sentido e toda a sorte de bizarrices e tosqueiras que lotam Saint Seiya, mas que não nos fazem gostar menos do anime! Para tanto gostaria de contar com a ajuda dos leitores, por review ou e-mail._

_No próximo capítulo eu vou analisar a história de uma forma geral (até a Saga de Ouro) e a caracterização dos personagens (só os principais, Bronze, Ouro e as meninas). Participem!_

_Vou sempre tentar colocar no capítulo anterior o nosso alvo do próximo capítulo, senão vai virar um samba do crioulo doido! _

_Espero que essa coisa dê certo!_

_Beijinhos!_

_Lola Carila Spixii_


End file.
